Always in a tone of surprise
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Ron & Hermione fueron amigos desde los 11 años.. Pero un sentimiento muy especial fue surgiendo a lo largo de los años. ¿Que sucederá ahora que Voldemort esta muerto? ¿Ron se le declarara a Hermione? Todos sabíamos que Ron & Hermione se amaban. ¿Cómo fue su boda? ¿Cómo fue su Luna de Miel? ¿Cómo fue el nacimiento de su primer bebé?
1. I need you now

Todo acabó, todo ha terminado.. El miedo, el pánico, el terror, ahora solo se respira paz, alegría, emoción, triunfo.. Pero no todo es felicidad porque como en toda guerra, hay personas que pierden la vida, personas importantes en nuestras vidas, es el caso de nuestros tres personajes principales. Harry, Ron y Hermione durante todo un año fueron en búsqueda de los horrocruxes para poder al fin vencer a Lord Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, quien por fin esta muerto y ya no podrá hacer daño a nadie..

Esta guerra dejo huella, cicatrices tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Miles de magos y brujas ahora están ayudando a los heridos y juntando los cuerpos. Harry Potter un joven mago de ojos verdes, cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, anteojos y cabello azabache fue quien derrotó a Lord Voldemort, pero no lo hizo solo, hubo gente que arriesgo su vida para ayudarlo, pero no tanto por el, si no por mejorar sus vidas, el mundo en donde viven y vivían.

En esta historia hablaremos principalmente de dos jóvenes llamados Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Ella es una joven no hermosa, pero si tiene un enorme cerebro que ayudo a que sus amigos sobrevivieran en sus miles de aventuras, es castaña, de ojos miel, cabello rizado y despeinado, es necia, orgullosa, terca, pero valiente y leal a pesar de todo. Su mejor amigo es Harry Potter y su mejor amiga es Ginny Weasley. Hermione esta enamorada de su otro mejor amigo, un joven pelirrojo, deportista, terco, flojo, orgulloso, pero divertido y buen amigo, a pesar de que no tienen mucho en común, ambos se complementan de alguna forma, y ella sigue sin entender como es que ese chico de ojos azules la enamoró y ahora no sabe si el siente lo mismo por ella.

Ron Weasley es un joven testarudo, flojo, sarcástico, sabe como hacer reír a sus amigos, es pelirrojo al igual que todos en su familia, tiene unos bellos y únicos ojos azules, es pecoso y le encanta el Quidditch.

Se enamoró inesperadamente de su mejor amiga, no sabe como decirle lo que siente, pues es muy inseguro y torpe para hablar de sentimientos, y quiere encontrar la mejor forma de decírselo, pero ahora no cree que sea el momento adecuado pues su hermano mayor, Fred ha fallecido, y no se siente con ánimo de pensar en un romance con su mejor amiga, por un lado Hermione lo presiente y no lo quiere presionar pero por otro lado ella cree que solo la besó por impulso de la guerra, pero trata de pensar que ambos se corresponden, pero su orgullo y la parte racional de su persona le ganan.

El joven esta el lago negro, sentado en una roca con su vista perdida en el horizonte. Lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas, apretó los puños del coraje y la culpa que siente en su pecho de no haber podido evitar la muerte de su hermano, que aunque lo molestaba, era su hermano y su muerte le afecta en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Porque tú, Fred? Porque tú?-se dijo- Porque tuviste que ser tú.. No te odio por haber estado en ese accidente, porque no fue tu culpa, pero.. Porque? Porque?-dijo y se levanto comenzando a lanzar piedras a lago- Porque Fred?

Hermione esta buscando a sus amigos cuando de pronto llego al lago negro y lo vio. Su corazón se encogió de ver a Ron en ese estado, no sabía como actuar, si era buena idea acercarse, o no. Ella sabía que el necesitaba todo su apoyo ahora más que nunca, tenía un dolor horrible en su pecho, Fred había sido una persona importante en su vida, pues aunque le costara trabajo aceptarlo, el le había sacado más de una sonrisa, y su muerte le había caído como balde de agua helada, pues era un gran amigo y compañero.

La joven de cabello castaño se acercó despacio a su amigo, puso una mano en su hombro, este se volteó bruscamente con varita en mano. Hermione se sorprendió pero el al ver que era su mejor amiga, bajó la varita y la guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo.

-Lo siento.. yo.. no quise.. creí que eras uno de ellos..

-Te entiendo, yo habría hecho lo mismo-dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Ron- Lo lamento, Ron..

Ron fijo su mirada azul en la mirada miel de su amiga.. Su corazón se aceleró, al igual que su respiración, pero luego fijo su mirada en el lago..

-Ron, sé que.. yo.. yo.. lo siento.

-Es mi culpa, Hermione

-De que hablas?

-Es mi culpa de que Fred este muerto, yo debí morir.. yo.. no él

-No digas eso, Ron.. Fred solo ..

-Solo que? Estuvo en el lugar inapropiado? No Hermione, yo.. debí.. debí ser más listo y el no estaría.. el no estaría muerto..

-Ron, no es tu culpa.. Fue un accidente

-Un accidente que se pudo haber evitado

-Ron, no sigas.. Nada de esto es tu culpa.. Entiendes?

-Hermione, por favor.. Tu sabes que es mi culpa

-No lo es, Ronald.. Entiende, nada de esto es tu culpa.. Fue un accidente, un accidente que si marcó las vidas de todos.. Pero.. Ron, no es tu culpa-dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Ron nuevamente-

-Sé que lo dices por hacerme sentir mejor

-No Ron, claro que no.. Te digo porque es verdad.. ¿Alguna vez no he tenido razón? Ron sé lo que te digo.. Nada de esto es tu culpa..

-Fred esta muerto Hermione.. Yo.. yo.. Debí hacer algo.. debí..

-Ron, no te sigas culpando de esto.. Por favor, solo te haces más daño..

-Es que Hermione.. ¿Como voy a ver la cara a mis padres? A George, el debe odiarme por esto

-Claro que no! George es tu hermano.. y sabe que esto fue un accidente.. Nadie se esperaba esto..

-Pero aún así, Hermione.. -dijo Ron necio- Fred esta muerto, yo.. quiero que todo esta sea un sueño que.. Fred va a despertar y dirá que fue una broma y.. Pero no es así, no es así.. El ya no volverá, yo.. trato de ser fuerte, Hermione.. Enserio que trato, pero.. Tengo una rabia, una sed de venganza

-Ron, la venganza no trae nada bueno

-Dime si unos locos matarán a tus padres no tendrías sed de venganza?

-Yo..

-Lo siento, olvidaba que tus padres.. están lejos y que.. Yo lo siento, no quise decir eso...

-No te apures, Ron.. Te entiendo y créeme sentiría una furia, un descontrol por vengarme.. pero.. yo sé que eso no traería nada bueno.. y sabes porque? Porque eso no traería de regreso a mis padres..-dijo Hermione-

-Tienes razón.. como siempre-dijo Ron y abrazó a Hermione- Gracias por escucharme

-Para eso están los amigos, Ron.. No agradezcas

Ron deshizo el abrazo para tomar el brazo de Hermione y tocar la cicatriz que meses atrás Bellatrix le hizo en la Mansión Malfoy..

-¿Te duele?-dijo Ron

-No-dijo Hermione quitando su brazo y acomodando su manga-

-Ya encontraré la forma de quitarla, Hermione.. Lo juro..

-Ron..

-También fue mi culpa, lo siento.. Debí cuidarte mejor..

-Lo hiciste

-Claro que no.. Casi mueres

-Pero no fue así, aquí estoy.. No tuviste suerte en deshacerte de mí

-Jamás desearía eso.. Tu eres.. muy importante para mí.. Si, ya.. lo dije-dijo Ron apenado-

Hermione sonrió.

-Tu también eres importante para mí, Ron.. No sabes cuanto..

-Quieres ir a buscar a Harry?

-Claro, el debe estar.. preocupado

-O sintiéndose culpable.. Es Harry, ya sabes como es él

-Pero sería capaz de una locura?

-Pues no lo creo, debe estar en algún lado del castillo

-O con Ginny

-Ginny? Que tiene que ver ella.. ? O entiendo.. Potter..

-Ron no es momento..

-Tienes razón, vamos a buscarlos..-dijo Ron tomando la mano de Hermione-Te molesta?

-No.. no..-sonrió Hermione-


	2. Just a Kiss

Cap 2: Just a Kiss..

Ron y Hermione caminaron de la mano para buscar a Harry y a Ginny. Hermione estaba nerviosa, quería decirle lo que sentía a su amigo, pero la situación no se lo permitía, Ron también quería decirle lo mucho que la quería, pero no era un simplemente cariño o amor de amigos.. si no realmente un amor profundo e intenso hacia Hermione, realmente la amaba, pero tenía miedo de que esta lo fuera a rechazar.

-Soy un tonto.. Hermione, tienes hambre? Te duele algo?

-Estoy bien, Ron.. No te preocupes por mi

-No, no.. te llevaré con mi mamá para que te cure tu herida y te den algo de comer.

-Ron, por favor.. No insistas.. Estoy bien, quiero estar contigo..

-¿Segura que estas bien? Debes estar hambrienta

-Solo un poco, pero no tanto como para que me vaya corriendo a buscar algo de comer..

-Olvidaba que el más tragon de los 3 soy yo..

Hermione sonrió.

-Solo tienes un apetito muy diferente al de los demás.

-Gracias Hermione-dijo Ron y siguieron caminando.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala común..

-Harry? Harry estás aquí?-dijo Hermione angustiada

-Iré a ver si está en el cuarto

Hermione asintió pero luego Ron bajo deprisa..

-No está-dijo Ron

-Hay que encontrarlo-dijo Hermione- No puede.. no puede cometer una locura o sí?

-Pues.. esperemos que no, vamos..-dijo Ron

Ron y Hermione corrieron por todo el castillo, esquivando cuerpos y escombros.. Llegaron a la Torre de Astronomía, ahí estaba parado al parecer llorando..

-Harry?-dijo Hermione-

Harry de pronto se secó las lágrimas..

-Harry-dijo Hermione abrazando a su amigo- Estas bien?

-Si. Si estoy bien, gracias.. y ustedes?

-Ambos estamos bien-dijo Ron y Hermione asintió- Seguro que estás bien?

-Si.. Bueno.. Yo.. Ron no estas molesto?

-Molesto? Porque estaría molesto?

-Porque yo.. yo soy el maldito culpable de esto..-dijo Harry bajando la mirada-

-¿Estas loco, cierto? Todo esto te esta afectando..

-Ron-dijo Hermione-

-Mírame Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano.. Tú no eres el culpable de esto, creíste que te odiaría por la muerte de Fred? Es eso, cierto?-dijo Ron acercándose a su amigo-

-Ron, yo.. Yo lo siento. Enserio que lo siento, debí ser más listo y evitar que todo esto sucediera.. Si yo me hubiera negado.

-Harry Potter, escúchame con mucha atención.. Ninguno de nosotros te culpa de esto.. Nadie, me oíste? Fred murió por.. un accidente-dijo Ron-Pero aún así si te hubieras negado.

-Aún así hubiéramos participado, Harry.. Creí que lo sabías-dijo Hermione-

-No te íbamos a dejar solo, amigo.. Además sé que no será padre pero no todo era por ti.. También luchamos por nosotros para mejorar el mundo mágico..

-No tanto por mí, eso lo sé Ron-dijo Harry-Pero aún así..

-Ya deja de culparte, Harry.. Nadie te culpa.. –dijo Hermione-

-Nadie de mi familia te culpa..-dijo Ron- Porque no es tu culpa, mamá te adora.. Eres como un hijo más para ella, y nosotros te consideramos un hermano más, excepto Ginny, eso es más que obvio-dijo Ron-

Harry sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-Han visto a.. Ginny?

-Ginny.. Ella estaba con mi mamá, ayudaba a curar a los heridos.. Pero también te estaba buscando, esta preocupada por ti.

-Yo.. es mejor que no la vea..

-Harry, ella te necesita ahora..-dijo Hermione y Ron asintió-

-Ve con ella, amigo.. Ella, bueno.. es mi hermanita, pero.. bueno..

Harry sonrió..

-Iré a verla..-dijo Harry y bajo a buscar a la pelirroja-

-Ahora vamos a que comas-dijo Ron-

-Yo estoy bien, Ron.. De verdad..

-No creo que sea verdad

-¿Por qué te estaría mintiendo?

-Porque no has comido nada

-Tu tampoco, y para tu caso eso es un crimen

Ron rio un poco.. y abrazo a su amiga.

-Gracias por todo, ahora más que nunca te necesito

-Yo estaré siempre para ti, Ron.. –dijo Hermione-

-Bueno, será mejor ir con mi mamá.. Antes de que se le venga a la cabeza lo peor..

-Claro, vamos..

Ron y Hermione caminaron rumbo al Gran Comedor, Harry estaba con Ginny al parecer la estaba consolando, la cabeza Ginny estaba en el hombro del pelinegro, Hermione sonrió, Ron volteó a ver a Hermione y le regaló una sonrisa..

-Se ven bien juntos.. –dijo Ron- Me gusta la idea de que Harry sea mi cuñado

Hermione sonrió..

-Oh Ronnie-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando al joven- Oh mi niño, mi bebé.. Estas bien? Te duele algo? Oh por dios.. y esa cicatriz en el brazo? ¿Cómo te la hiciste, Ronald?

-Mamá, estoy bien..

-No, Ronald.. Ahora mismo..

Ron carraspeó la garganta y señalo a su amiga, la señora Weasley entendió y vio a la castaña.

-Oh Hermione.. ¿Estas bien, querida? ¿Te duele algo?-dijo la señora Weasley preocupada-

-Estoy bien, gracias señora Weasley. No se preocupe por mí…

-Oh pero que delgada estás-dijo la señora Weasley- Debes comer algo, al igual que tú Ronald. Vengan, ahora les doy algo de comer

Ron caminó junto a Hermione rumbo a una mesa que había en el centro junto con varias personas y criaturas mágicas. La señora Weasley le sirvió comida a los jóvenes y se fue a seguir ayudando con los heridos.

-Hermione-dijo Ron al cabo de un rato-

-Dime..-dijo Hermione..-

-Este.. yo.. puedo hablar contigo? Claro solo terminamos de comer y ..

-Claro Ron..

Los jóvenes terminaron de comer y salieron al jardín y caminaron junto al lago.

-Hermione..-dijo Ron parándose frente a la chica-

-Que ocurre, Ron?

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte..

-Dime..

-Yo no sé como decirte.. yo.. es que.. tu y yo.. yo y tu..

-Si?-dijo Hermione ansiosa-

-No sé como decirte esto, no soy bueno en esto.. Es que yo.. yo..-dijo Ron respiro profundo y besó a la chica-

Hermione le respondió el beso, se separaron sonrojados.. Ron acarició la mejilla de su amiga..

-Lo siento.. es que no encuentro la forma de decirte.. yo solo quería hacer eso y.. Sé que fue.. descortés porque… Hermione.. me gustas..

Hermione se quedo callada..

-No vas a decir nada? Ni un "Ronald, no me gustas o te quiero como amigo"

-Es que.. yo no puedo decirte eso, Ron

-Porque? Solo dilo.. El beso que nos dimos fue un impulso.. yo lo entenderé..-dijo Ron-

-Ron, yo no puedo decirte eso, porque no lo siento.. No en ese sentido al menos..

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que el beso que nos dimos tuvo una razón, y al parecer es la misma que la tuya..

-¿Enserio?

-Si, Ron.. Tu también me gustas-dijo Hermione-

-¿Enserio? ¿No estás jugando conmigo, cierto?

-Yo jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así, Ronald.

-Claro, lo siento.. Es que creí que.. que yo.. que tu jamás te fijarías en alguien como yo..

-¿A que te refieres con "Alguien como yo", Ron? ¿Crees que me iría con Malfoy, Cormac, Krum o con Harry?

-Pues.. sí

-Eres un tonto, Ronald.. Harry es mi mejor amigo, jamás lo vi como algo más.. solo como mi hermano.. Malfoy es un imbécil.. Krum es mi amigo y Cormac solo es un tonto interesado

-Ok, bueno.. Ya entendí..

-Malfoy? Pff… Primero muerta antes que estar con ese rubio oxigenado

-Hermione Granger.. Wow.. tu usando ese lenguaje

-Es que me sorprende que creas eso de mí.. Por ti lloré en mi sexto año, en cuarto año esperaba que tú fueras el que me invitara al baile no Krum, por ti lloré cuando nos dejaste a mí y a Harry en el bosque..

-No me recuerdes eso, todavía me odio por eso..

-¿Enserio paso eso que contaste? Lo de la bola de luz?

-Si, hablo en serio.. Y enserio escuche tu voz, y eso fue lo que me trajo de vuelta.. Tu.. Hermione, por ti regresé.. Me sentí el peor amigo por dejar a Harry solo, y también por dejarte sola y triste y.. Lo siento

-Ya no importa, ya esta en el pasado..-dijo Hermione- Fuiste un tonto al creer que Harry y yo.. Pff.. ¿Enserio? –dijo Hermione- Harry ha sido mi mejor amigo, nunca tuve un interés amoroso, siempre lo vi como si fuera mi hermano, no notaste que parecía más su madre que su amiga?

Ron soltó una carcajada

-Tienes razón, que tonto fui

-Ambos-dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Ron-Ambos fuimos tontos..

Ron sonrió.

-Hermione.. -se escuchó a alguien, era Ginny- Amiga, necesito hablar urgentemente contigo..

-Estoy con ella, no ves?-dijo Ron-

-Si, hermanito.. Luego le puedes declarar tu amor, ahora necesito a mi amiga-dijo Ginny jalando a Hermione-

-Estaba a la mitad de algo importante

-Ronald, necesito a mi mejor amiga ahora

-Hablamos luego, de acuerdo?-dijo Hermione a Ron-

-Bien, ganas esta vez enana-dijo Ron

Ginny sonrió y junto con Hermione caminaron al cuarto de las chicas, mientras Ron murmuraba y se fue a buscar a su mejor amigo.

Las amigas llegaron a la habitación que compartían en el castillo..

-Y bien.. que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

-Primero, siento haber interrumpido el momento tierno dulce y romántico que estabas teniendo con mi hermano, pero tengo que decirte algo.. es sobre Harry y yo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El me pidió que fuéramos novios otra vez.

-Y?

-Pues.. –dijo Ginny fingiendo tristeza-Le dije que sí! Ya somos novios de nuevo

-Oh amiga eso es genial, es fabuloso.. Enserio me alegro por ti

-Gracias, Hermy. Y bueno.. Ya te conté mi buena noticia.. Ahora.. Cuenta.. Harry me dijo todo

-Harry-susurró Hermione- Este.. que fue lo que te comentó?

-Pues que besaste a Ron..-dijo Ginny- No te hagas la muy tonta, eres toda una pícara amiga..

-Ah si. Nos besamos y estábamos a punto de ser novios

-Enserio?-dijo Ginny ilusionada-

-Si, pero llegaste amiga-dijo Hermione- Pero no importa, puedo hablar con Ron en eotro momento..

-Que otro momento ni que nada, ahora mismo vas con el.. El tiene que decirte que sea novios hoy mismo

-Ginny por dios.. No te emociones.. Solo hablamos de lo que sentímos y..

-Y?

-Pero.. No sé.. Tu crees en serio que me pida ser su novia?

-Oh por favor.. Claro que sí.. Eres la chica con el cerebro más grande de todo Hogwarts y no pudiste diferenciar que le gustabas a mi hermano?

-Bueno es que.. Fui algo orgullosa, lo sospechaba pero nunca lo di por hecho hasta ahora.

-Tuvo que pasar una guerra para que fueran novios mi hermano y tu?

-Aun no lo somos

-Pero ambos fueron cabezotas-dijo Ginny riendo-

-No es verdad-dijo Hermione-

Ginny alzó una ceja

-Bien, si.. Lo fui..

-Y dime.

-Que?

-Besa bien?

-Ginevra! Es tu hermano

-Y? Quiero saber si al menos mi hermanito hace algo bien

-Ginny, no digas eso.. Ron es una excelente persona

-Lo sé, pero es tan cabezota como tú-dijo Ginny riendo- Digo, todo mundo sabíamos que ustedes dos se amaban, menos ustedes dos, te apuesto que hasta el mismo Voldemort lo sospechaba

-Tal vez, pero es que es complicado..

-Complicado? También fue difícil que Harry se fijara en mí.. Te recuerdo que me veía como la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

-Lo sé, lo sé.. Pero lo de ustedes se dio primero que lo mío con Ron

-Es porque ustedes eran muy cabezotas.. Si ustedes dos no hubieran sido tan tontos, hubieran sido novios antes que Harry y yo..

-Ok, pero el hubiera no existe.. Debemos fijarnos en el hoy

-Por lo cual debes ir a hablar con Ron

-Ginny, ahora no creo que sea buen momento.. Tu familia no esta pasando por un buen momento

-Lo sé, Harry y yo acordamos ser discretos.. Ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo

-No lo sé..

-Hermione.. no seas tonta y ve con mi hermano-dijo Ginny-

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación, Ron y Harry platicaban..

-Ron, creo que es más que obvio.. Le pedí a Ginny que fuera mi novia de nuevo

-¿Enserio?

-Si.. y acepto.. Espero y no te moleste.. Amo a tu hermana y..

-Harry, calma.. No te voy a golpear porque salgas con mi hermana

Harry lo miro..

-Bueno.. Solo si la vuelves a hacer llorar, pero lo dudo..

-Jamás le haría daño, Ron.. La amo

-Ok, ya.. cálmate..-rio Ron- Te creo, amigo..

-Bueno.. Que bueno que lo tomaste así

-Si que esperabas que te amenazara con mi varita?

-Pues.. algo así

-Solo te aviso una lágrima que derrame por tu culpa.. Esa cicatriz en la frente no será la única que tengas..

-Ok, ya.. ya entendí el punto.. Además tiene muchos guardaespaldas además de ti

-Eso no lo dudes..

-Y bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso para hablar de lo tuyo con Hermione

-No hay nada de que hablar-dijo Ron apenado-

-Oh vamos, Ron-sonrió Harry- No trates de negarlo, recuerda que yo estaba ahí cuando se besaron..

-Ok, ok.. Si.. hablamos pero todavía no le digo que sea mi novia.. Al menos no oficialmente

-Y que esperas?

-Pues es que..

-Ya se dijeron lo que sienten?

-Pues.. si..

-Entonces, Ron.. ¿Qué esperas? Ve a pedirle que sea tu novia

-Y si dice que no?

-Ron, por Merlin.. Hermione esta enamorada de ti desde hace años, créeme.. Me lo dijo cuando tu estabas saliendo con Lavender.

-Ok, te creo..

-Bien.. Iré a pedirle que sea mi novia… Pero no sé como decírselo, Harry.. Dame una idea..

-Ron, no es el fin del mundo.. Yo tampoco soy bueno en estas cosas..

-Pero tienes más suerte..

-No, claro que no.. Estoy más salado que tú

-Entonces porque Ginny y tu salieron antes que Hermione y yo

-Porque ustedes son tan cabezotas y orgullosos que no querían decirse sus cosas a la cara

-Ok, buen punto.. Iré a hablar con Hermione

-Si, Ron.. Buena Suerte, amigo

-Gracias..


	3. We Belong together

Ron bajo a la sala común dispuesto a declarársele a Hermione, ambos ya habían abierto su corazón, se querían y el estaba dispuesto hacerla feliz, no creía ser el chico adecuado para la joven, pero la quería mucho y lucharía por ella.

Hermione igualmente bajó para hablar con el pelirrojo, su mejor amiga la había convencido para ir a buscar a Ron, ambos se toparon en el pasillo, Ron fijo sus ojos azules en los miel de ella, la chica se sonrojó y Ron río nervioso..

-Hermione, te creía dormida

-Es que no tengo sueño

-Pues, yo tampoco tengo sueño..-dijo Ron- No puedo dormir, porque quiero hablar seriamente de algo contigo

-Dios, Ron.. ¿Qué sucede?

-No es nada malo, no te asustes!-dijo Ron aclarando las cosas- Solo es.. solo ven-dijo Ron jalando suavemente la mano de Hermione.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron en el sofá, el prendió la chimenea, para calentarse a pesar de estar en pleno verano, estaba haciendo mucho frío por las noches, además por las circunstancias, llovía y hacía mucho frío.

-Hermione.. Hace unos días te confesé lo que siento por ti

-Si, lo recuerdo.. Yo también te dije lo que siento por ti

-Si como olvidarlo.. Hermione, necesito decirte esto.. Ya no puedo esperar más..-dijo Ron viendo a su amiga a los ojos- Hermione, me gustas.. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, cuando te vi debo aceptar no me caís muy bien, pero luego al juntarme más contigo supe que eras una gran persona, una maravillosa persona.. Y después comencé a sentir algo especial por ti, comencé a verte más que a una amiga.. Y ahora.. Quiero decirte, que.. no.. Necesito preguntarte algo.. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Sé que no soy un buen prospecto para ti, pero trataré de ser más sensible

Hermione rió..

-Si.. Si quiero ser tu novia, Ron

-Espera.. ¿Acabas de aceptar ser el novio de este insensible pelirrojo?

-Si.. Ahora soy tu novia sabelotodo insufrible..

-Eres mi linda y hermosa sabelotodo insufrible..

-Y tu mi adorable y perfecto novio insensible..

Ron sonrió y miró a su ahora novia..

-Aun no puedo creerlo.. Aceptaste ser mi novia..

-Si, Ron.. Créelo.. Yo tampoco puedo creer que me hayas pedido ser tu novia..

-Pues créelo-dijo Ron y Hermione río-

Ambos se dieron un beso y rieron al terminar de besarse.. Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez fue un poco más largo y un poco más intenso.. Comenzaron a reír, haciendo que Harry y Ginny bajaran, observaron la escena, se miraron y sonrieron y tomados de la mano subieron dejando a Ron y Hermione tener sus momentos de privacidad.

Hermione colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y se tomaron de la manos.. La joven se fue quedando dormida, y Ron sonrió poco después el se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó y miró a Ron dormir, sonrió y escuchó a su novio roncar, no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, simplemente adoraba a su novio por ser como era, aún con sus ronquidos y su apetito inigualable. Hermione se levantó del sofá, cubrió a su novio con una frazada y subió a bañarse, Ron despertó y vio que Hermione ya no estaba supuso que había ido a bañarse y arreglarse para el funeral, el se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

Ron se baño y se puso un traje negro, bajo a la sala común y ahí estaba su mejor amigo con su hermana. Al verla la abrazó fuerte, hace mucho tiempo que no se abrazaban y ahora más que nunca necesitaban un abrazo entre hermanos.

-Cuídala Potter

-Lo mismo digo, Weasley

-Hermione no es tu hermana.. No vale

-Tal vez no sea mi hermana de sangre, pero es como si lo fuera..

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.. -dijo Ron y vio bajar a su novia bajar-

Hermione sonrió y caminó hacia su novio para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla..

-Buenos días, Ron

-Buenos días, Minnie

-Minnie?

-Te molesta?

-No, no.. claro que no.. Así me dice mi papá-sonrió Hermione-

-Oh, entiendo.. Entonces no te diré así

-No, no me molesta.. Enserio-dijo Hermione-

-Bueno.. Es hora..-dijo Harry tomando la mano de su novia-

-Tenemos que.. vamos..-dijo Ginny

Los cuatro caminaron rumbo al Gran Comedor, ahí sería la ceremonia a los caídos poco después serían enterrados en un cementerio que organizaron los profesores de Hogwarts.

Ron se acerco hacia el ataúd de su hermano..

-Nunca creí que.. llegará a pasar esto.. Perdóname hermano-dijo al ataúd donde yacía el cuerpo tieso de Fred.

-Fredo-dijo George.- Lo siento, Fred.. No será lo mismo sin ti, siempre será mi mejor amigo.. Más que mi gemelo eras mi mejor amigo.. Desde ahora no podré verme al espejo ni hacer bromas, todo te lo has llevado tú, hermano.

-George-dijo Ron palmeando el hombro de su hermano-

-Lo odio-dijo George-

.No digas eso-dijo Ron-

-Lo odio.. Nos dejo, Ron.. ¿Entiendes eso?

-No, no se ha ido.. El aún sigue aquí..

-No digas tonterías, Ronald.

-No digo tonterías, solo digo la verdad. Tal vez no lo veamos, George.. Pero piénsalo.. A el le gustaría verte triste?

-Pues no lo sé..

-El nunca dejo que estuviéramos tristes aun en los momentos más oscuros.. Fred y tu siempre nos recordaban que siempre debemos sonreírle a la vida aun cuando nos muestre todo difícil

-Pero ya no seré el mismo, Ron.. Nada será lo mismo

-Eso lo tengo claro, George. Fred también era mi hermano y me duele su muerte.. Pero debemos dejarlo ir..

-No-dijo George intentando no llorar- No puedo, no puedo..

-Debes hacerlo.. No te sigas torturando, hermano

El vio a Ron y luego el cuerpo tieso de su gemelo, se alejó de ahí, quitándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-George-dijo Angelina

-Angie.. -dijo George- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te creí en Italia

-Supe lo de Fred, lo siento mucho-dijo Angelina y George la abrazo-

-Gracias por venir-dijo George-

-No te preocupes, George..

-Que pasa con tu empleo?

-Tu eres el que me necesita ahora

-Gracias-dijo George sonriendo después de todo-

El fantasma de Fred sonreía a lo lejos..

-Eso George, sigue siendo tan casanova como siempre.. Te mereces ser feliz, hermano.

En la ceremonia Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos, al igual que Harry y Ginny, los señores Weasley, George y Angelina, etc. Ron sollozaba sintió que Hermione sujetaba su mano en forma de apoyo y este le devolvía el apretón.. Lo mismo hacía Harry con Ginny le dolía verla en ese estado de dolor y pérdida pero el entendía lo que era perder a un ser querido, parte de su vida sufrió eso.

Poco después las familias estaban despidiendo a los fallecidos, la familia Weasley tiró claveles blancos en la tumba de Fred mientras este estaba siendo enterrado. La señora Weasley sollozaba mientras veía como la tierra cubría el ataúd de su hijo..

-Oh mi Freddie.. Mamá siempre te va amar.. Aún cuando ya no esté aquí con nosotros.. Siempre serás mi pequeño Freddie..-dijo la señora Weasley mientras besaba su mano y la puso sobre la lápida de Fred.

-Es hora de irnos a la Madriguera.. -dijo el señor Weasley- Harry, tu estas invitado..

-Tu también, Hermione-dijo la señora Weasley

-No señor Weasley-dijo Harry- Se lo agradezco pero yo puedo irme a Grimmauld Place

-Se lo agradezco, señora Weasley. Pero yo puedo irme a mi casa.

-De ninguna manera-dijo la señora Weasley-Tanto tu como Harry son parte de la familia, así que ambos se van a la Madriguera con nosotros, Ron y Ginny los necesitan..

-Mamá-dijeron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo-

-Bueno, mejor me callo-dijo la señora Weasley- Vamos, antes de que se haga más noche.

Al día siguiente Ron bajó a desayunar y se topo con Hermione, ambos sonrieron y juntos fueron rumbo a la cocina. Trataban de disimular que ya eran novios, pero todos los Weasley ya sabían gracias a las miradas y sonrisas que se daban la pareja.

-Buenos días, hijo.. No tienes algo que decir..-dijo la señora Weasley

-Que rico esta el desayuno, mamá-dijo Ron

-No me refería a eso, cariño-dijo la señora Weasley.-Hermione, querida.. ¿Como estás? El otro día no pude hablar muy bien contigo.. ¿Todo esta en orden?

-Oh si, señora Weasley.. Todo esta bien-dijo Hermione

-Me alegra escuchar eso, debes alimentarte bien.. Estas muy flaca

-Si, gracias..-dijo Hermione-

-Ronnie tiene novia-dijo George interrumpiendo el beso entre Ron y Hermione-

-George!-dijo Ron molesto- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Solo quería verificar si mis sospechas eran ciertas, pero veo que tuve razón..

-George, deja ya de molestar-dijo Ron-

-Ok, los dejo de molestar

-George, tienes visitas..-dijo la señora Weasley- Es Angie

-Angie?-dijo George, se vio su aspecto y subió a su cuarto a arreglarse-

-Angelina le hará un bien a George.. El necesita despejarse..-dijo Ron-

-Si, le hará bien platicar con su vieja amiga..

-Sabes en que tengo en común con George..

-En que?

-En que ambos nos enamoramos de nuestras mejores amigas..

-Oh Ron-dijo Hermione sonriendo- Pero Angie comparte su amor por el Quidditch como George..

-Pero no soporta que George haga o diga cosas de mal gusto-dijo Ron riendo- Ella lo corrige al igual que tú a mí

-Yo no soy mandona

-Si lo eres-dijo Ron

-No lo soy..-dijo Hermione y Ron la besó-

-Oigan.. ¿Ya son novios?-dijo Ginny haciendo que la pareja se dejara de besar sonrojada-

-Ginevra! Estoy con Hermione, largo.. ahora..

-Ronald-dijo Hermione- No seas grosero

-Es que Hermione, Ginny esta..

-Que pasa Gin?-dijo Hermione-

-Nada malo, solo quería saber si ya ustedes dos tortolos ya son novios, pero el beso que se dieron me responde la pregunta..

Ginny salió a ayudar con el jardín y Harry salió detrás de su novia y le sonrío a sus amigos.

-Ya era hora-dijo Harry desde afuera-

Ron y Hermione rieron..

-No me esperaba de esta forma que todos se enteraran de lo nuestro-dijo Ron-

-No importa, después de todo.. Se iban a enterar tarde o temprano Ron

-Lo sé, pero no quería que fuera de esta forma-dijo Ron

-Ya no importa, ven vamos al jardín..-dijo Hermione tomando la mano de su novio-

-De acuerdo-dijo Ron y camino de la mano de su novia rumbo al jardín-


End file.
